


Meltdowns and Melt Away

by Daisysmartheart



Series: Tsumugi and Shuichi are two Fucked Up Kids (W.I.P.) [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dual Mastermind AU, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Gross, Incest, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Mild Blood, Shuichi Saihara and Tsumugi Shirogane are Cousins, Specifically of Melting Bodies, Trans Saihara Shuichi, definitely still warrants the incest tag so, vague cousin incest but it's not really purposeful, whatever normal things apply to korkboard mcalabama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: Every day after losing them was a struggle, and he was losing his own battles too. (Please, I really want you to read the tags on this one.)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Series: Tsumugi and Shuichi are two Fucked Up Kids (W.I.P.) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670986
Kudos: 32





	Meltdowns and Melt Away

**Author's Note:**

> listen guys in all honesty this is mood whiplash it goes from depressing to even more depressing to flat out kinda horny in seconds it's three am don't judge me too hard. Yeah the Gross Kids barely show up but even without them this would need an m.

Toss. Turn. Pillow over his head. Repeat. Until he passed out or got no sleep. Such had been the experience of the Killing Game for him. The two people he could have spent the night in boredom with were dead. Dead and gone. Not like _her_. She had been by his side for years, slowly breaking him even when he was already broke. Every part of him both reviled and revered her. She ruined him in the best way and only she held this power over him. The only other people he'd ever trusted with that level of intimacy had left him. His life was spiraling and there was nothing he could do.

She knew his every action, manipulated him when she needed to, and wrenched control and _adored_ the pitiful look on his face when she did. Every look of terror, every thing of fear, she relished in it.

Every so often he'd see glimpses of them. A few inches of a long skirt, a flash of green. The jingling noise of his necklace and the clacking of her heels. But every time he'd follow, nothing. At least he had Kokichi and Angie still. The two shorter energetic teens had kept him sane through all this. Kept him from becoming nothing more than a puppet who did as his "mistress" wished. He hated her. He truly and sincerely did. Parts of what he could only guess was the true self of his past would slip in from time to time. He'd seen the things she'd done to him in both the past and the "past" of this fucked up system. He'd keep his hatred to the only part of himself she couldn't see and locked it up.

The next day the Council formed. While he saw Angie's god as little more than a farce for an abused girl to look to on the worst nights, he could see the allure of joining a group based around them. Part of him wanted to join purely for the comforting facade but right now Kokichi, and especially Saihara needed him more. He couldn't tell what pulled him to the shy detective, but it wasn't good. Every time he was near him for more than a few seconds her voice rang in his head, words of fury hurting far more than her tacky false nails ever could. None of it was ever comprehendible, even when he knew such a large number of languages. Russian, French, British English, even dialects, all at once, switching mid-word and far too fast. The only thing he could tell is that she was pissed and not to be taken lightly. Even if it was purely to protect more of the people he cared for, he'd stay behind.

Day to day life was stranger now, stranger than it had been even when they all were plodding after those who would accept them in an act at normalcy in the beginning. Stranger still than the void left after the first deaths. 

Avoiding someone he had once called a friend, being put as one of the heads of a clearly false seance to push specifically him to murder. If that was how their mystery mastermind wanted him to play, he'd play by their rules he supposed. Of course, this could be no regular murder, that would be less likely to get him caught. Going over the top during the seance. That was the key. Set a trap that made it so obvious it was him. Scorn the one who held him here and the one who trapped his mind at once.

Sawing the boards in all three potential rooms took time, and he'd almost bumped into Angie once but was able to stay hidden. Thankfully it went off without any other upsets and he'd managed to get enough sleep that he could feign insomnia if anyone was to ask. Not that anyone would, they hadn't all met in the dining hall since Kirumi had died. What he didn't expect that day was going to collect Angie -- for she was to be his medium of choice to kill -- only to find her already dead on the ground. 

He knew plenty of people certainly wanted Angie dead, it was in their nature to challenge authority, but to kill her? Admittedly, it was his plan as well, but at least he intended for her to leave in an honorable way. Where he could pose the Caged Child ritual to the others as a way of spirit channeling, it was in truth more of a spiritual suicide, with the person inside allowed to take their life in the presence of those who participated.

Kokichi was on the scene moments after he all but fell out of the room. The pain on his face was true and real. Both of them lost a core person. All they had now was each other. He knew then and there to mentally call off the killing, but not the seance. They could still use that to now contact Angie and find her killer if he made a few last minute adjustments. Most rituals were more a matter of intent rather than set up and he could tap into that intent easily. That meant it would take longer to change his intent, longer still with inhuman screeching continuing to plague his thoughts.

It wasn't long before the others arrived and the body announcement rang. It was now or never. The only chance he had to change this. Welcome Angie's soul into either his own body or into that of a volunteer and find her killer in revenge. She might not have been his friend for long go- no, Atua damnit, but she'd cared enough to be there when he needed her, and he'd do the same. He was so lost in his own thoughts he couldn't notice the creeping sense of lost control.

Saihara and Kokichi poured over the crime scene while he and Kiibo made the small alterations with Shirogane there as well, under the pretense of accidentally shifting some of the salt while pacing late last night. Not a lie, but not the truth. There was no way to fix the rooms now, but he trusted in himself even as that creeping dread pitted in his stomach.

Everything was set. The others had recovered what they could from the scene and it was time to see if they could get answers from Angie. Tenko had volunteered to be his medium and the room was set. The others didn't notice his silent tears, the only thing he could control as she stole more and more use of his body away, using the trap he had initially set to end their suffering to create more. The sickening sound of the sickle biting through layers of skin and hearing the small noises of pain the aikido master tried to hide to maintain her side of the ritual even in death only made his tears run hotter and harder. She was dead long before the ritual was over and as the feeling in his wrapped up hands returned he wiped the tears from his eyes and pressed on. Because someone _fucking_ had to.

The look on Himiko's face was pure torture (glee) to him (her) and it nearly took him to his knees in shame (bliss.) She was bawling even harder now and every part of him wanted to reach for the blade and thrust it in his own stomach, to end the cycle (to heighten their shared body's peak.) But he didn't. Shuichi would catch him at trial, and even when he knew he hadn't killed Angie, he'd take the blame, say he had and killed Tenko to keep her mouth shut and suffer his execution like he technically deserved.

The ride down the elevator was more somber this time. He knew it would be his last, but kept up the walls he had built over so many meticulous years and the only one who could even make a chip in it was suffering too much to think straight. He didn't bother to even suggest help to Tsumugi, she always denied it even if he wasn't the killer.

Just as he knew, it wasn't long before he was on the ropes and almost done for. Or he would be. He still was? It was a question he hadn't the time to ponder as his body was once again played like a cheap kazoo. "Oh. It's _you._ Wondered when I'd appear, didn't you, you fucking pain? God if I could I'd--"

"Who the hell is this nasty pig? She's even worse than Iruma-chan!"

"Pig? You dare call me, $-_($!(_, a pig? Insolent brat. I have been here for many years, and seen things no one else can. Or will. It was me who killed that idiotic lesbian by the way. Not that it really matters, I think we both know about the bear only caring about the body, don't we )$)@-_@)/=?"

He was slipping under her hold, his mind little more than putty and his every movement not his own. Who was she talking to? Who here did she know… He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as she stole every function and got them both killed.

The next thing he could remember he was in a vat that was boiling him alive, but it didn't matter. Rantaro was dead. Kirumi was dead. Angie was dead. Three people who had affected him so deeply were all dead and all he wanted was to join them at this point. This time, it wasn't his sister's nude ghost that had ruined him, but the clothed forms of his three most important people. She was adamantly trying to drag him down with her, but the slickness of his melted skin allowed him to escape. His only thoughts as he fought to maintain conciousness in his melting body were of them and the time they had shared a very long time ago.

In the afterwards, in the hidden room, both cousins made good on their words and lost themselves as deep as they could. The high of almost getting caught! The splendor of past victims returning for a moment! All of it rushed to their heads as they frantically sought that bigger fucking rush that couldn't be supplied without a bit of help. Sloppy kisses fueled more by lust and the despair coursing through them than any sort of actual sexual desire for each other filled any and all rational thought. Tsumugi pulled things from pockets Shuichi didn't really know existed and made a wreck out of herself before biting him in a truly crazed, wonderful way that just barely left him sane as he lost himself to sheer bliss. He didn't expect having a dick to feel this fucking amazing but it did oh _fuck_ it did he had to thank her had to return the favor had to had to… ahhhh. Blinding white filled his mind and he didn't wake up until morning, not realizing his cousin had passed out awhile back into their little play session.

Dreams, not of the wet variety but of the bloody variety played for them as they imagined how the next trial would end. After all, they only knew the who and the why, not the how.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so if you noticed good on you I didn't fucking bother giving the bitch a name because her fanon one stirs up controversies and like I said, it's three am you think I have half a mind to think up a whole ass name right now?


End file.
